MiDNiGhT BrEeZe
by Dj-EtErNiTy
Summary: AnOth3r VvaNnAb3 StorY AbOuT Lov3
1. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 1

*~Forgotten Times~* MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 1  
  
*~rain drops falling~*  
  
The small winter breeze never felt so much colder in Tokyo of that year. Hope , love, passion, and the desire to live had all gone away. There was nothing more for me to do. Nothing, but wait....wait for the cruel destiny that lay ahead of me. Three years it has been since her smile had swept on to me. Three hardship years.  
  
Nothing was ever the same since then. Everything I had gone. I didn't want it anymore. There was nothing I could do anyways. It was all said and done. As most people say the past is the past. It is best for people to live in the present instead of the past, but I could not do that. It was to hard for me to do such a thing. I... I am not complete without her. My life is pointless now. But I do come to this conclusion ever now and then, and then I just stop. and wonder myself, Sietaro, a now 24 year old man, here sitting on a bench on the streets in Tokyo, in the middle of winter, wonder....wonder what life would have been if she did live. If she came through that horrible night. I never thought that I would ever write these thoughts down on paper, but here I am writing.writing to tell a story.  
  
Some of you may have heard about many different love stories, but this one is about real love. Love that cannot be forgotten. Love that will never part. Love that will always last. Five years ago.five long year ago I met the women of my dreams. My one and only true love. My lovely Destiny.  
  
~EnD oF PaRt 1!~ 


	2. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 2

*An UnExPeCtEd EmAiL*  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 2  
  
The year was 1998. I had just finished Los Angels High school and was excited about the real world. By that time I had already moved out of my parents house and was staying at one of my friends apartments. Even though Mike lived like a freaking pig, it was home to me. The week before I had gotten out of school I had sent an email to my mother saying that I had finally passed high school and was on my way to the outside world and beyond. Throughout the whole ceremony I didn't see my mother nor my father. I had been a bit worried that they didn't get my email, or just didn't decide to come. I wouldn't blame them knowing that their only son had moved out of their house by the age of 16, but they could neither stop me. I had been longing for the special moment to be free at last. But as does freedom and moving away comes, there came the thought of money. How could I , me Sietaro afford to live with my best friend. Well if hadn't have taken that auto class id probably be on the streets right now begging for money. I had always been into cars ever since my father had let me drive for the first time. I wanted to know everything I could about them. Even though I wasn't the top in my class I never wanted myself to be at the point. If you would have asked people around my school how well they knew me all they would probably tell you is that I was just another cool guy that was friends with everybody. that's all they basically knew THEN. Anyways back to the point. Well seeing that my parents had not come to see me walk the stage, and knowing they probably didn't care, I had gone of that night to a party down by the beach at one of my girlfriends house. Her name was Krystal. Medium hair, tanned skin, beautiful eye, she could make any man weak in the knees in seconds. It was a good thing I knew her. She was the quiet type that always liked everyone's eyes on her. She didn't really mind the attention that much. She just took it as a warm welcoming. I remember the first time meeting her at a club that I used to mix at. Her body was a smooth as an hourglass. Her skirt fit so tight around her waist that when she began to approach me I accidentally stop the track so suddenly. But thanks to my fast thinking I went from there to create a beat that made Krystals body chill and have goose bumps. She had gone behind the speakers and lifted my earphones tell me to follow her. Her eyes were so big and hypmitising. I had left the club early to see what she wanted. She was waiting for me on the other side of the street leaning on my car so low that I could her skirt rising and see her lovely ass. Knowing me I should have thought twice that night. I ran across the street to meet her and bam. I woke up later that night lying on a stretcher on the way to the hospitality a broken leg and five stitches on the back of my head. I had messed up. Damn damn damn. She had called me later that month explaining that she liked my style of music that I played and asked me if I could play at her graduation party. I had gladly excepted her offer and told her I'd be by later that week to check out where I would set up my equipment. At first I thought I had gotten the wrong addresses when I saw her house, but damn I wasn't seeing heaven or anything. Her house was huge. I mean huge. It was almost like a hotel on the inside. Tile floors throughout the house. Swimming pool in the back. The sickest arcade game room I had ever seen. And to top it all of she had her own little secret party room downstairs in the basement. Know your probably think basement, damn it gotta be small then. Nope. Big, I mean at least the size of half a football field. My jaw had dropped to the floor when I saw this. Krystal had shown me where I would set up and told me if there was anything wrong with were I was to set up. I told her that it would be fine, but gave her tips on how she should set up the room. Planning ahead of time I had brought in two 6 ft black light bulbs just incase she didn't have them herself. I had also brought in a flashing light, and of course the crystal ball. *fast forwarding to the after graduation party*. It was around 8 in the afternoon when I had arrived at Krystals house again for the second time with all my equipment. It took me no more that an hour to set up and just in time for when the party would begin. That night had been hectic. After about my first 6 shoots of some sort of drink I had faded away into some sort of dream land. I remember feeling dazed for what seemed like hours bout in real time only seconds. Of course I did have to mix at the party so when I got behind my turntables I just dropped. And then in an instant I woke up in seconds and began to start the parties flow. I don't recall really playing any type of music that night but the fallowing morning I had gotten many thanks for the kick as music I played that night. On that very same morning I had gotten up around 1 or 2 in the morning to check my email when a very strange thing happened. Just as I was about to sit down on my car and begin my madness on my computer a ring came from the door. I had shouted out to go away, though my hangover was killing, but the ringing just continued. Finally after about 15 seconds of ringing I got up and went to the apartment door to see that it was a fat chubby guy in a Fed Ex uniform. He handed me a small box in my hands and was looking around as though not to look at me. I then realized that I was standing at the door naked. I slowly began to blush though I really didn't give a damn at that time. I had told the guy the wait at the door and went back inside that apartment to put on some cloths. When I came back out the Fed Ex guy was chowing down on a bag of Doritos. He handed me the release form for the package and then walked off down the stairs leaving a trail of broken Doritos behind him. As I was going back to my computer my phone had cell phone had rung. I went over to the side of my bed where a bunch of anime books lay and picked up my cell. I didn't recognize the number so I clicked end to make the cell phone stop ringing. Again it rang just as I was about to sit down in my comfy chair. I ran over to my cell phone furiously and picked it up with out looking who the call was from and answer ' WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT !!!' there was a silent pause for some time and then came I voice I had never heard. It sounded very horse at first but became more clearer and clearer by the second. It sound as though an old woman had been talking through the phone trying to test out if her call had worked or not. " Hello.", said the female voice. " Hello who is this?", I asked. " The question is my boy who is this?" I had stood there silent for some time before the old woman began to talk again. " My Sietaro how you've grown in the past few years.", said the female voice." How did you know my name?", I asked. " You need not worry about that but I have called to tell you that your de******. *Static.line cuts off*. " What hello, hello, hello", I took the phone away from my ear and ended the call. Who was she I asked to myself. What did she want to tell me before she got cut off. Oh well I thought ' it was probably another AT&T lady trying to get me to sign up with there service or something.' I sat sown in my chair and logged on to my computer. As I was scrolling down on my email checking if I had any new mail a message popped up tell me I had just received an email from SwE3TChOs3NoNe@ Neojapan.net. I had never heard of a Neojapan emailing program before so I decided to click on it just to see what it was. The window popped up with only a link on the web page. Curiosity got to the best of me and I click on the link to see what would happen next. Windows media player had popped up and just as I was about to close the window I sentence came up that freaked me out. It read ' Don't not close this window. The download will begin momentarily.' The thought crossed mind on what the hell could my computer be downloading. Just as my senses were coming back to me the window of Windows Media Player had begun to play the file. At first it was all black on the window but as I got closer to the screen to see if anything was wrong a picture came up. It was my mother. She was sitting down in one of those fancy chairs looking at the camera " Is it on dear", she said. " Yes', said a distant voice. I then realized that that was my fathers voice in the back-round. " Hello Sietaro. You may be wondering why you're watching this video of your mother. I am said to tell you son that if you are watching this video I am no longer here upon this earth. Ever since you had moved away me and your father have been wondering what we would do without you in our lives. So we had decided to move back to Japan with the rest of my family. At first when we had thought of the idea we declined it thinking that what if something were to happen to you while your were with your friend Mikey. Your father and I had a very long discussion about it and came to conclusion that we would be of no help to you since you had seemed to be managing just fine. So we packed our things and left for Tokyo, Japan. Your grandmother did not seem quiet thrilled when we came to her because we did not bring you along. We had told her about you moving out and being independent as you had said. She was very moody at first but gave in that the fact that we had come to live with her. I'll tell you Seitaro, Tokyo is one beautiful city. Your father and I had bought a home there as a retirement seeing as the fact that your father did have the money. When we really looked at what we were doing we saw it as a retirement home for us. You would have loved it here. The place is crawling with lovely women every where. Oh and another thing you wouldn't believe how man street races happened here. I'm not one to complain about it but one night me and your father had gone out on a test drive on the new bike your father had bought. It was splendid. There were so many lovely bikes and cars too. Luckily we had brought a camera and took pictures of all the pretty ones. Anyways back to the main point. My dear sweet child I am so sorry but as I had said if you are watching this video I am probably gone of to the heavens now." She had lowered her head and tears began to fall from her cheeks. " My dear love, when your father and I had been visiting the outer side of Tokyo I had begun to show signs of weakness. Now you knowing that you mother is as strong as an Ox, I had broken down. I had been infected with lung cancer. The doctors had told me that I had less that a month or so to live. I was so scared..*more tears begin to form*. I didn't know what I would do. Leaving you and your father. I couldn't bear the news, but I had to accept it. It was my fate. I am here recording this for you my son. My one and only child which I love so much. *more tears begin to fall down her face* Son I hope that you will do me one last favor. I wish for you to return to Tokyo to see me once more again in the flesh. I may not be alive then but I will surly be happy if you would to do so. By now you probably would have gotten a package with information now explaining about your trip back. This may be hard for you my son to take in but please do as I wish. I want you to be here, and live the life I couldn't, here in Tokyo as a young man. To so many other you may be a grown up but to me.*begins to break down in tears* to me you will always be my little boi. My little baby boi. * Father runs up to comfort her. Reaches out to the camera face to face and says*, son I hope to see you here in Tokyo and once again see you in person. I'm sure that you have grown a lot since you left. I will be looking forward to seeing you." * Stretches out his hand and turns of the camera* I stood there motionless. Wondering why. I stood up and starting hitting my TV. I just keep on hitting until I couldn't now more. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were bleeding. Bleeding blood that my mother had given to me. I started to break down in tears. Putting my hands around my face to concile my tears. I had reached over to the Fed Ex box and begun to tear it open. In side I found two plane tickets to Tokyo that would leave at 7:00 P.M. sharp that very next day .I sat there, waiting waiting for someone to come. It wasn't until my room mate Mike had come home from shopping that I realized I had been sitting there for hours. He came over and asked me what had happened. I did not want to go through watching the video again so I explained to him while in tears what I had just watched some time ago. Mikey had the impression on his face like he had seen his own mother die. My dear mother treated everyone with love and respect. Mikey knew what I had been feeling at that certain moment in my life. Later I brought up the thought of going to Tokyo to see my mother one last time. At first he agreed right away, but I told him there was a catch. If I was to go to Tokyo I would have to spend the rest of my life there. Though Mikey had only learned a bit of Japanese at the community college, he had stood there complaining bout money an such. In the end though he had agreed to come and live with me in Tokyo. So that night as we packed for our flight the next I begun to think of all my relatives that I hadn't seen since I was a little child. There were so many people to get requited with. I had explain to Mikey that he should show his best respect to al the elders. If he did not do so he would be punished terribly. As we slept that night we talked about how life in Tokyo would be. Wondering myself if I would ever find the right love for me.  
  
~EnD oF PaRt 2!~ 


	3. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 3

*~SoArInG HiGh AbOv3 Th3 SkY~*  
  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 3  
  
As the new morning came I woke up earlier than I had expected. The previous day seemed to go by so long. Mikey had seemed frightened about moving to Tokyo with me. I didn't blame him. I told him he didn't have to go. He could've stayed there and lived his own life to the fullest, but he didn't. I could remember the fearful look he had on his face. He stood there standing at my door rubbing his chin, wondering. 'You know I got your back on whatever it is you do right man?' he said softly as if not trying to mean it. ' Thanks man I really do appreciate this' I said slowly with tears in my eyes. It was done. We had both made up our minds and were packing all our junk that we would need over in Tokyo. Cloths were no problem for us, all we really had to do was go around picking them up off the ground yelling at each other to find out if it was ours or the others. As we loaded up the taxi van with our belongings, we stood out side our apartment looking at it for one last time. During those few seconds, I suddenly realized how much this little place meant to me and Mikey. The ride to the LAX airport was like nothing we had ever experienced before in our lives. The taxi man seemed to me like he was on some sort of drug just rushing through here and there trying to get us the airport as quickly as possible. As we got our stuff off the taxi near our terminal, the expression of the taxi drivers seemed to change completely. To me he seemed more calm and relaxed and help us slowly unload our luggage, and just like that he moved quietly over to his van and sped off. As we got in line to check in, a lady about my age ran by us in a hurry. I had been backing away from Mikey who was offering me some of his taco, and had bumped into this lady. We both fell backwards. While in mid air I had attacked fast so as if to turn the lady the other way so that she would fall on top of me instead o me falling on her. I hit my head first pretty hard on the plastic floor. I stood up and bent down beside the lady who seemed to be in shock. ' Tha tha tha thank you ' she stuttered. ' are ok miss' I said with a worrying voice. When I held out my hand to her so she could get up she leaped up at me grabbing my neck, almost making me fall back down again. By this time everyone around us had their eyes on our incident. She looked up to me, and for a moment she made me feel weak and soft inside. Her eyes were a soft turquoise color. She shook her head as if to make her come back to reality and then let go of my neck and gathered her stuff up and was off. ' Oh man did you see the way she looked at you man, she seemed like she wanted to kiss you right here and now' Mikey said full of excitement. ' It was nothing man I just saved her that's all' I explained to him, but it wasn't. To me it felt like I had met her before sometime in the past, but I did not know from where. It was begging to get darker as time went by. Later that afternoon me and Mikey begun to head our way over to the check in stand by the entrance to our plane. When we were up in the air I slowly turned to Mikey who had been listening to his music and told him ' Look down there man.*sigh* this will be the last time we ever see our home again' He went back to his music not really caring much about what I just said but to me this was my home, and now I was up here.SoArInG HiGh AbOv3 Th3 SkY into a new world.where we would await new things.  
  
~EnD Of PaRt 3!~ 


	4. MiDNiGhT BrEeZe ParT 4

*~LonG Tim3 nO Se3~*  
  
MiDNiGhT BrEeZe PaRt 4  
  
The flight there to me was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life before. We sat there for 14 hours as the plane flew over the Pacific Ocean. The lady that was sitting next to me and Mikey seemed to be in a desperate state because she seemed so paranoid about getting to Tokyo as quickly as possible. Since this was some what disturbing me, and since I had nothing better to do I asked the lady why she seemed so agitated. " I've never really liked flying before when I was a child. My mother always seemed to love it though. I never knew exactly why I didn't like it. I mean here I am. first time up in the air.paranoid and such.worrying people like you." she said with a distinct utter in her voice. " Don't worry about miss. What I would recommend you do is go to the bathroom. Id say that's the most air ventilated place on the airplane" I said with ease. She seemed to have taken my word and was off to the bathroom at once. Mikey woke up from his nap and looked over to me and asked where the lady sitting next to them had gone. " *laughs* I dunno man but I think she went off to a better place" I said as I sat back in my chair to enjoy the rest of the trip over to Tokyo.  
When we arrived at Tokyo airport, we were greeted by many guest of other families and such. Even though me and Mikey didn't know them all, we felt at home.or at least I did. Ever since I had left the apartments of our building I had begun to feel this longing to come here to Tokyo.and now here I was.standing in the middle of thousands of people knowing that this is where I belonged. As we went up to the counters to check-in into the country, and old lady off in the distance had been eyeing me and Mikey ever since we got our luggage. " She's staring like there is no tomorrow Sietaro" Mikey said with a shaky voice. " She's creeping me out man I swear it" he said again as the counterman stamped our passports. " Just try to ignore her alright, and don't be so paranoid about shit ok?" I said in a quick manner. As we walked through the airport the old lady still followed us until I could take it no more. I slowly turned myself around and went over to speak to her. "excuse me ma'am is there anything we could possibly help you with?" I said in a harsh way. " My my my how you've grown over the years Sietaro" the old lady said with her head tilted down. At once I recognized that voice. It was the voice that had called my house not to long ago after I had received my package about my mother in the mail. " Grandmother.?" I said with a questionable tone to my voice. She then looked up to my tall figure and begun to smile. " Good boy. I thought you'd forget about lil old me by now, but it seems like your mind is still sharp like your mothers. And who might this young man be right here beside you Sietaro?" she said with a big smile on her face. " Oh this here grandmother is my very good friend from America. His name is Mikey" I said with a fluid voice. Mikey had been standing there in the darkness not really knowing what had just occurred. Since he only knew enough Japanese he only understood only part of our conversation. " It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Mikey said as he extended out his hand to shake hers. Instead of doing the proper thing like shake his hand in return she leaped up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " I thank you for bringing my favorite grandson home to me" she said. Since we had wasted so much time embracing my grandmother rushed us to the taxi she had standing by for us and told us that we would have to be ridded of our cloths and thrown into more proper cloths for the reunion that our family would be having later that afternoon. As we walked up to my grandmothers house all dressed up and such, I begun to remember when I was a little child I used to go and play in the back yard of my grandmothers house and grab the fishes and turtles in her pond. My mother would help me search the pond for fish and used to help me capture them. A tear went down the side of my cheek and my grandmother soon noticed. " Here take this and wipe your eyes. We don't want you to feel down. Even though this may be a sad moment, we must think of the happy times ahead of us in life" she said as she handed my her handkerchief. " you sure you ok man?" Mikey asked. " Yea I'm fine.just fine" I said.  
When we entered the house it was like a party. There had been children running everywhere and there were adults either standing or sitting talking to each other about whatever might be on their minds. As we walked into the scene everyone seemed to stop what they had been doing to look over to where we were standing. " He has finally come home." my grandmother said. We were soon greeted by everyone around us. There were hands flying everywhere to shake mine and Mikey's. " Sietaro is that you?!. My how you've grown since I last saw you" said a man next to me. I turned and looked to see who it was and came to a shocking result. It was my old uncle and aunt, Mr. And Mrs. Matsuki, standing there with two children by there feet grabbing hold of them. " How have yea been Sietaro?" said my aunt. " I've been better but its nice to see you." but before I could finish my sentence the little children and jumped up on top of me and begun to yell my name. " Sietaro Sietaro Sietaro wont you come and go play with us" said the little girl. " Yea wont you come and have fun with us?" said the little boy. " Whoa whoa whoa take it easy on me I never did get your names. Auntie what do you call these two rascals?" I asked as I pined them down to the floor to keep them from moving. " The little boy is Dayu and the little girl is Sakamae" she said. " Well its nice to meet you two wild heads. So how yea." but once more I had been cut off again. " Sietaro. *chuckles* I'd never thought I would see you once again.but here you are.standing before me" said a voice from behind. I turned to look around and there stood two girls, one about my age and the other a bit older. " What you don't recognize your own cousin Kaori when you see her huh?" she said as she leaped, like the others, for a hug from Sietaro. " Sorry its been awhile. And I'm guessing that that would be your older sister Asami?" I said as she clung to my neck. Asami walked up to me and stared me right blank between the eyes. All went quiet then, even my little cousins feel silent as if wanting to know what would happen next. She began, " Always empty minded huh? You haven't changed much since you were a little baby. Just the same old Sietaro that I used to know." She walked off again to the next room and the chaos began again. " Seemz like she hasn't changed much to me either right Kaori?" I said. Mikey was soon indulged with my little cousins. I left them to be to go to the kitchen since we hadn't eaten yet. My grandmother was already feely fish when I got in there. " Ah Sietaro wont you come over here by your grandmother and help me by trying out this sushi?" she said in her sweet old voice. Since as long as I could remember my grandmother had always made the best sushi I had ever tasted. I recall one night me and Mikey were out on the town having a good time when we decided to step into a sushi bar. All the chiefs there to me looked young, but Mikey just told me it must have been the alcohol I'd been drinking earlier that night. As we sat there eating our sushi, I remembered spitting it out and cursing at the guy for adding to much of an ingredient. I slowly got my senses back together for my grandmother seemed worried about the lost look I had on my face. After my sushi I headed over to the balcony where two other guys where hanging about. " Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupted your conversation" I said politely. They seemed to be around my age or younger.I couldn't really tell from just the looks. " Ah no worries man. I all good." said the guy on the left. " Yea we could use some company ourselves. This dumbass over here is boring me" the other guy said as he shoved his other friend on purpose. They rough housed for about two seconds and then came back to there normal state. " So yea sorry to be rude myself. I'm Hakuseki Narato", the guy on the left said. " And I'm Rikyu Royama", said the other. They both extended their hands out to me at the same time. " Nice to meet you I'm Sietaro Takishida" I said. " Ah so your Sietaro. Grandma hasn't stopped talking about you coming over for like the past week. Sorry to hear about your mother man. I know times like this can be rough.", said Hakuseki. " We've all gone through these times in our lives at least once. I remember when this smartass showed up at my door asking for a place to live. At the time he told me that his parents had both been killed in a gang war", said Rikyu, " But your grandma over there was a real big help. Right after Hakuseki had come over to my place they got a divorce and me and him both ran away. Your grandmother knew us back then as these two little trouble makers with nothing better to do, but when we jetted she helped us with money in finding a new place to live. Ever since then we've been thankful for every being the two punk ass kids she knows now." I stood there amazed and awed by what I just heard. Mikey blasted in with three other kids on his back and many others following. " Dude help me out. These little suckers sure know how to put up a fight", he grunted. " Come on we can still make him say mercy at least guys!", said Sakamae. " Haha alright kids leave Mikey alone he's had a long flight. I think all he wants to do know is rest" I said. " Aw alright but we'll get you while your sleeping!", said Dayu as they all left. " We might need to watch them. They can get really out of hand once in awhile", said Rikyu. " Yea better go show them who's boss", said Hakuseki. They both left leaving me and Mkey out front. There was silence as I stared out into the pond beyond the backyard. After awhile I heard a rustle but didn't bother to look cause I knew Mikey knew that I wanted to be alone for awhile. I hoped over the rail and onto the grass, making my way over to the pond. The sun was setting low far off in the east. As I got to the pond I sat down and looked over the garden. It was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I stood gazing at the site not noticing that someone had sneaked up to sit where I was sitting. " True beauty isn't it?" the person said from behind. I turned around to see something I least expected. True beauty it was. She sat there gazing over the garden herself. Her eyes were full of mystery and sorrow. Her every aching figure seemed to be well rounded. She was an Angel. She stood up and offered me her hand. " Shall we go in? It seems to be getting darker out and about." she said with her graceful voice. Then it hit me. I remembered now who she was. She was the girl I had bumped into earlier at the airport that previous day. " Hmmm I was planning to stay out for a bit to see the rising of the mood", I said. Would you like to join me?" She seemed to be drawn in toward the party that was going on in my grandmas house but turned away and smiled so brightly towards me. " Sure why not" she said. We sat there calmly enough and we seemed to bring up a conversation some how but keep it going well enough. " Say I never did get your name. Mind if I ask what it is", I said trying to be as polite with her as I possibly could be. She giggled at my nervous voice and broke into a silent laughter. " Oh you think that's funny huh? Ok than lets see how you do when I make you laugh some more!" I said as I charged at her softly and begun to tickle her side. She busted up with even more laughter and began to roll on the floor. I moved down to the ground with her and begun to get her under her cheek and armpits. " Hahahahaha please stop hahahahahaha no more", she said. " Ah no mercy !" I yelled back over her laughter. She then pined me down on the floor and was on top of me with her hair falling downward to my face. " My name by the way is Destiny Sakurai', she said as the tears stop flowing from her eyes. " Finally giving up huh?" I said as I tried to get up. She held me there in place and all was quiet. "Not quite yet Sietaro. Not quiet yet", she said. Then as if something utterly happened somewhere off in the distance, she lowered her head towards mine and kissed me. Her soft lips touched upon mine. So sweet. As if I had been given a taste of heaven. Something inside of me began to breathe as if for the very first time. It felt like I was back in Jr. High when I got my first kiss. That first feeling you get when you feel the rush of energy flowing in and out of your body. My whole body felt as if it had been given a shock. To me I had never felt this feeling before, but it was something that stirred inside my very soul that caught me by surprise. She pulled back slowly biting gently on my lips as she did so, and then I looked deep into her eyes again once more. I saw something different inside of her now. As if she had been searching for something and had finally found it. " Sietaro we're about to have the main dish served for dinner. You better come along inside before its all gone!", grandma yelled over from across the lawn. She didn't seem to see where we were at the time since it had gotten dark and the moon was covered by the clouds in the sky. " Well we've stayed out here long enough don't you think?" Destiny said as she got up. " I'll be seeing you around." She gathered herself and walked off into the distant part of the garden and was gone. My love.had been sent to me by God on that night.to watch over me.be one with me. God had sent me his AnGeL from Abov3.  
  
~EnD Of PaRt 4!~ 


End file.
